Un froid comme les autres
by Viewfinder17
Summary: TRADUCTION: Vous ajouter un Akihito malade accompagné d'un Asami fidèle à lui même, faites mariner pendant 5 minutes et vous obtenez... une nvlle fic


**Titre : **Un froid comme les autres (A Common Cold)

**Auteur : **Rocquell/Randrews25

**Genre : **Humor

**Traductrice : **Viewfinder17

**Bêta : **

"Achoo!"

Asami plia un coin de son journal pour pouvoir voir son jeune amant entrer dans le salon, vêtu d'un de ses haut de pyjama et d'une paire de boxer. Son sourcil élégamment levé, il admira les signes du prochain éternuement qui se manifestaient déjà, se syncronisant parfaitement avec le moment où Akihito oublia comme par hasard de se couvrir le nez et la bouche.

"Est-ce que je vais devoir faire appel à une équipe de nettoyage ?" Demanda Asami, imaginant tous les microbes qu'Akihito avait dû envoyer sur toutes les surfaces rencontrées.

"Quoi ?" Demanda un Akihito passablement fatigué après être avoir lançé un regard épuisé à Asami.

Asami plia son journal et le déposa sur la table de salon en face de lui. "Tu es malade, tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?"

"Non, j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose," répondit Akihito avant de retrotinner en direction de la cuisine. Il pouvait sentir qu'Asami le suivait et il espérait avoir la force nécessaire de l'engueuler, mais là tout de suite tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rafraîchir sa gorge irritée.

Asami s'amusa à regarder Akihito se tenir sur la pointe des pieds de manière peu sûr, et tendre sa main vers l'étagère pour chercher un verre. Il le devanca rapidement et lui passa l'objet tant désiré de peur de le voir chuter en avant.

"J'en ai marre de ton aide, passe moi ça," reprocha Akihito avant de se saisir du verre qu'il rempli par l'eau de l'évier.

Le légendaire sourire pervers d'Asami commença déjà à signaler sa présence : "Je sais que suer est efficace contre le froid, donc je me suis dit que si je te baise suffisament fort alors ça pourrait aider."

Akihito recracha l'eau à cause d'un croisement imminent entre un étouffement et une quinte de toux, obligeant Asami à se protéger le visage d'une main. Il se frappa frénétiquement la poitrine avec l'une de ses mains lorsqu'il commenca à tousser de manière incontrolable.

Asami reprit rapidement le verre des mains d'Akihito, pour éviter toute collision avec le sol.

Akihito soupira. "C'est à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état; j'aurais carrément pu nager dans le lit la nuit dernière." Un autre reniflement.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, tu étais juste trop sensible parce que tu es malade," répondit Asami complaisemment.

Akihito roula des yeux, "Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui pourrais s'envoyer en l'air avec une personne malade, enfoiré."

Asami prit une boîte de Kleenex qui se trouvait sur une table à proximité et la passa à sa pauvre petite victime. Akihito prit un mouchoir et se moucha dedans avant de s'essuyer le nez.

"Je ne _m'envois pas en l'air_ avec des personnes malades comme tu le dis si éloquemment…." Répondit Asami. "…mais je chasse le Akihito, malade ou pas, dès que je peux."**(Petite touche perso ^^)**

Akihito lança la boîte de Kleenex à la tête d'Asami, et fit sa tête de boudeur lorsque ce dernier l'attrapa tout simplement alors que lui avait l'impression d'avoir lancer une brique d'une tonne.

"Je veux retourner au lit, viens ici," ordonna Akihito avant de faire signe à Asami de venir. Lorsque ce dernier se trouva devant lui, il lui sauta dessus, les bras enroulés autour de ses épaules.

Asami porta Akihito comme une jeune mariée et l'emmena hors de la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre, il déposa son paquet en douceur avant d'aller chercher de l'alcool dans son armoire.

Akihito s'installa confortablement dans le lit avant de marmonner, "N'ai aucune idée parce que tes doses de protéines sont pas bon pour mon cas."

Asami ne put s'empêcher de sourire, "Peut-être qu'une autre dose fera l'affaire."

Akihito soupira, las "Je te hais. Mes fesses en particulier te haïssent."

"Et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai," **(Là question philosophique : ls fesses ou Akihito ?)** répliqua Asami d'un ton joueur avant de passer un peu d'alcool sur le front et la gorge d'Akihito. Soudainement, il passa sa main qui tenait le mouchoir imbibé d'alcool, sur le nez du jeune photographe.

Akihito n'était vraiment pas amusé. "Bon sang t'es en train de jouer à quoi là ?" réussit à demander le jeune homme entre toux et recherche d'air. L'alcool avait brûlé son nez qui était bien bouché.

"Ca aidera à te dégager ton nez," répondit simplement Asami.

"Je croyais qu'il y avait le Vicks pour ça?" Akihito avant d'attirer Asami afin que celui-ci se place derrière lui. Quand son aîné se fut installé, il posa sa tête sur sa jambe.

"Je croyais que tu n'allais pas me donner d'idées ?" demanda Asami, amusé.

"Ma bouche n'est pas _aussi_ près de ton entrejambe," s'écria Akihito pudiquement.

Asami laissa sa main courir gentiment dans les cheveux d'Akihito, "C'est une question de point de vue."

"Peu importe, fous moi juste la paix."

Asami voulait laisser Akihito seule, mais tout comme la nuit dernière il fut tenté par la vue des fesses de son amant lorsque le t-shirt de souleva, le séduisant par la vue de cette peau parfaite, et d'une douceur infinie. Et ça n'aidait d'ailleurs pas plus à garder sa libido sous contrôle lorsqu'il se rappela comment il avait prit son amant la nuite dernière : par terre, contre le mur, sur le sommet de sa tête. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il ne se plaigne pas de son dos.

Akihito massa alors le bas de son dos avant de gromeller, "Bon sang, j'ai le bas du dos en compte grâce à toi."

Bingo.

"Laisse moi te faire un massage," proposa Asami avant de se dégager et de placer Akihito sur le ventre.

Akihito crois ses mains en-dessous de sa tête avant de soupirer de contentement. Il sentait Asami se mettre à califourchon sur ses fesses avant de commencer à le masser le long du dos de ses deux pouces **(ouiin moi aussi je veux un massage ^^ *BAM la ferme la trad' tu gâches le spectacle*).** L'effet attendu fut tellement incroyable qu'il ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir de lui échappé de lèvres.

"Là, voilà ce que j'aime entendre," murmura Asami d'une voix chaude à son oreille et Akihito n'avait ni la voix ni l'envie de répondre. Lorsque les mains agiles d'Asami **(je me demandes si l'auteur n'a pas mit un double sens *BAM BAM mais tu vas la fermer oui ! on embarque la trad' d'urgence*)** atteignirent ses épaules et commencèrent à masser ses muscles endoloris, il fondit littéralement sous lui.

Certaines choses étaient plus douces que des bonbons. **(ou du Pocky ! ^^)**

Le comportement d'Akihito affectait Asami d'une manière dont il savait que cela ne plairait pas à son jeune amant mais ça arrivait toujours, et ensuite Akihito lui rejetait la faute... comme s'il pouvait avoir une érection tout d'un coup.

Si seulement ce dernier savait quel effet il avait sur lui.

Tandis que ses mains étaient occupées à masser les épaules de son chaton; Asami baissa la tête et planta délicatement un baiser sur la nuque d'Akihito.

"Arrêtes, Achoo!" Répirma Akihito. "Je le savais, c'est de toi dont je suis allergique."

Asami arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se mit sur son côté du lit derrière son amant. "Quoique tu en dises, Akihito."

Akihito ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, mais c'était vraiment agréable lorsqu'Asami placait sa main autour de sa taille et l'attirait vers lui pour qu'ils s'emboîtent l'un à l'autre. C'était tellement agréable, mise à part les reniflements occasionnels, qu'il aurait pu s'endormir facilement. Il gémit intérieurement lorsque quelques instants plus tard la main d'Asami sur son estomac commença à voyager un peu plus au sud.

"Asami, je veux dormir."

La main baladeuse commença à caresser son entrejambe du bout des doigts.

"Asami, tu vas arrêter oui?" Achoo!

La caresse émigra encore un peu plus au sud.

"Merde."

Akihito attrapa la main qui envahissait désormais son boxer mais Asami avait apparemment decide qu'il l'aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"A quoi tu crois jouer là? Je suis malade, bon saang!" Jura Akihito tout en essayant d'enlever la main, mais désormais il se faisait masturber avec tellement d'agilité qu'il ne protesta plus aussi vivacement qu'il aurait dû.

"Asami…espèce de pervert." Achoo!

Malgré son état de faiblesse, la sensation qui lui traversa le corps lorsqu'Asami lui enleva brutalement son boxer et lui écarta les jambes à l'aide d'une des siennes, le laissait excité, le rendant dur dans la poigne du yakuza. Lorsqu'Asami commença à faire descendre fermement sa main le long de son sexe engorgé, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de fermer les yeux et de supplier pour sa délivrance à un tel homme, à un tel homme doué, à un tel hommer pervers et si incroyablement doué.

Il aurait du être capable de résister mais comme toutes les autres fois il en fut incapable.

"A…sami," gémit Akihito alors que le désir lui embrouillait un peu plus le cerveau continuait d'augmenter à chaque caresse sur son sexe et à chaque touché expert sur ses testicules. Ses hanches ondulait de manière saccadée et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'ouvrir la bouche grande ouverte parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer par le nez, à cause du peu d'air qu'il arrivait à avoir et à cause de son froid.

Et ne pas respirer par le nez entraîna inévitablement un puissant éternuement ... juste au moment où il allait venir.

*******VF*******

Asami avait une main posée contre la poitrine d'Akihito tandis que l'autre était occupée à le caresser aussi fort que possible, voulant le voir venir pour qu'il puisse voir cet air érotique qu'il prenait lorsqu'il venait. Akihito était assez malade donc il lui reprocherait un peu de sexe, sans aucun doute, mais il n'était pas suffisament malade pour un petit travail manuel. Il accéléra ses mouvements, faisant attention de bien altérner pincement et coup de pression sur le sommet du sexe d'Akihito avant de le caresser à nouveau. Il adorait tout particulièrement les sons tout à fait érotiques qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son amant et la manière qu'il avait de fermer les yeux, laissant sa bouche ouverte. Il sentit les muscles d'Akihito se tendrent alors qu'il essayait de bouger en tandem avec ses caresses, il sut alors qu'il était sur le point de venir.

Le signe révélateur fut lorsqu'Akihito sembla avoir arrêter de respirer et que son corps se raidit. Il attendit que celui-ci vienne, qu'il se libère sur tout le lit mais tout ce qu'il eut fut un éternuement si puissant que son amant s'envola carrément de ses bras pour rouler hors du lit et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Asami haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un oeil sur le côté du lit où se trouvait désormais son amant, vautré sur le dos, les mains de part et d'autre de la tête et son sexe désormais en mode repos gisait sur sa cuisse entrouverte. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Akihito avait fermé les yeux et n'était pas décidé à les ouvrir. "Asami, passe moi la couverture parce que je dors par terre."

Asami soupira; voilà sa chance désormais envolée de donner à Akihito une autre dose de protéines dans l'espoir de le guérir de son froid.

"ACHOO!"

The end

J'espère que ça vous a plu. En guise de pardon pr vs avoir fait autant patienter pr le chap 3 de Nostalgie et aussi pr le futur chap 4 ^^ (pas taper pas taper ! *trad commence a construire son bunker pr éviter tt projectile*)

Bsx à touuuus ^^


End file.
